Episode 1498 (4th June 1975)
Plot Betty and Bet look after the Rovers in Annie's absence. Hilda puts on that she's scandalised to see Bet hanging round outside the door in her short, pink dressing gown first thing in the morning and threatens to tell Annie. Harry Goulden thinks WARP should elect an action committee and they agree to meet in No.3 at lunchtime. Len doesn't want Jerry to move in with Betty as they'll be losing their chief cook and bottle washer. He starts being nice to him but Jerry isn't taken in. Minnie tells Len that all the residents are gunning for him. Ernie and Emily round up the residents for the meeting. Ken refuses to get involved thinking their protest is useless. Ken tells Blanche he's seeing someone about a job but is evasive as to what it is. Ernie, Emily and Harry confront Len in the Rovers about his non-attendance at the previous WARP meeting but he's not concerned about their opinion. Ray sneers at Jerry's interest in WARP. The meeting begins. Len tells Rita he's not bothered by people's opinions. Ken tells Rita and Mavis he's got the job but only says it involves travelling. Harry tells WARP that they should refuse to pay the increase. Bet looks after the Corner Shop while Blanche is at the meeting. Emily is annoyed when Ernie is chosen to be on the action committee and she isn't. The Ogdens tell Alf that WARP are planning law-breaking. Ray is annoyed when he realises their own rates will go up. Rita is surprised when Ken turns up in a taxi to take her to the Gatsby Club - his new job is as a driver for Weatherfield Cabs. Hilda sees them drive off. Cast Regular cast *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley Guest cast *Harry Goulden - Barry Lowe Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin Notes *As a practical joke in the recording session, the countdown clock at the start of the episode has over-the-top clockwork sounds added to it while that of Part Two has a laughter track superimposed. *The scenes on the Grape Street set were recorded on 16mm film. *Due to the 1975 ITV Strike continuing at Scottish Television until Monday 9th June, this episode was transmitted in that region on that date at 7.30pm, gaining another 410,000 homes watching, after Episode 1497 had been shown at 5.30pm on the same day. Episode 1499 (9th June 1975) was transmitted in the programme's usual slot on Wednesday 11th June and the episode that the rest of the country saw at that time (Episode 1500) was transmitted by STV on Thursday 12th June, enabling viewers in the region to catch up with the rest of the country. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken creates a bit of a mystery about his new job. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,533,000 homes (4th place). Category:1975 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns